


Night Visit

by kelseycurtis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Loki has finally made it to Earth and sets out to visit his wife (OC) who had previously separated from him. He'll make her his again, but was it all a dream?Featuring very dubious consent, read at your own risk





	Night Visit

Loki’s P.O.V

I stopped outside the door to Raven’s home, it hadn’t taken long to track her down again. Yet why was I now so afraid to go inside and reclaim what was once mine. I sighed, just go in there and make her yours again. She was yours, she belonged to no other person. I needed her, I craved her. the very thought of her threw me into a state. The thought of her was the only thing keeping me going. I’d take her whether she was willing or not, she had no choice in the matter. If I were to be king of Midgard I needed a queen at my side and I wanted nobody but her. I used my magic to pick the lock before stepping over the threshold. I’d finally taken the first step. I closed the door quietly behind me. The house was dark, the only light coming from the upstairs landing. I glanced at the clock, she would definitely be asleep at this time. 

I paused, an awful thought passing by. Thor had been spending an awful lot of time in Midgard. And Thor and Raven had been good friends before everything that had happened. What if he were here now? In her bed? I clenched my fists. I’d kill him and then take her where she lay. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself, I couldn’t let my anxieties get the better of me. I focused on my surroundings to help ground myself. Her home was simple but comfy. Something gold caught my eye. Sat on her coffee table was her wedding band. I smiled, so she did still think of me. That was a good sign. That would make things easier. I pocketed the ring before heading to the stairs. 

I climbed them carefully, hoping none of them would creak under my weight. Her bedroom door was slightly open, to let the light from the hall inside. She’d always had a fear of the dark due to her childhood. I slipped into her bedroom, now standing at the foot of her bed. I smiled at the sight of her, she looked so beautiful and peaceful. Raven rolled on to her back and lay still. Her purple hair was a bit longer now, spread out on the pillow making it look like she had a lion’s mane. Her skin was still pale like fresh snow. She was wearing a simple black tank top and panties. I wanted to crawl over her now and wake her with kisses across her exposed flesh. I pulled the covers down a little further, exposing more of her legs. I’d missed having them wrapped around my waist. 

She rolled over on to her side, one of the straps from her top falling down around her shoulder. I wanted her, more than anything in this universe. More than this planet and the throne that would come with it. I needed to touch her, feel her soft skin against my own again. I knew how risky it was, but I couldn’t hold myself back anymore. I reached out, my fingers finding contact with her calf. She was as soft and warm as I had remembered. I inhaled deeply at the contact. I needed to get myself together. Raven rolled over, making a small sleepy sound. I froze in fear, please don’t wake up. She stilled once more, and I breathed a small sigh of relief. 

Perhaps there was a way I could have some fun with her without suffering any consequences. I could make her think this was all a dream, a sensual erotic dream. Just a little magic usage and she'd submit to me. After all, it was only a dream. I kicked my boots off before climbing onto the edge of the bed. I crawled over her, placing my hand over her forehead. Her eyes snapped open at the contact. She met my gaze, but I was already working my magic.  
“Everything that happens from now until you awake in the morning is just a dream,” I spoke.  
“Just a dream,” she repeated in a sleepy state.

Her body loosened up, no longer tense and afraid. She looked at me in awe before clinging to me.  
“Loki? Is that really you?” She asked.  
“Of course, it is, my love.”  
“I've missed you so much.”  
Her words tugged at my heart strings. I cupped her cheek and leaned down to kiss her. I'd missed her too, more than she would ever know.   
“Let me show you how much I've missed you,” I spoke.  
She smiled softly, pulling me down for another kiss. I'd missed her lips, the way they moulded to mine perfectly. I wanted to touch her everywhere at once, my hands exploring every curve of her body once more.

I couldn't stop kissing her, my tongue in her mouth. There was so much I wanted to do but so little time. I wanted to take my time with her, reclaim every inch of her, take her in every way I could. If only time were on our side. I kissed my way down her body, pushing her top up and over her breasts before continuing my journey south. Now that I was able to have her and so close to what I needed most I felt uncontrollable. I tore her panties down her legs, my mouth watering at the thought of her taste.   
“I've wanted to taste you again for so long,” I spoke, my voice noticeably huskier.   
“Please Loki, don't make me wait any longer.”

I hoisted her legs over my shoulders, so I could get a better angle before licking from her hole to her clit. I groaned at her taste, whilst she moaned from the pleasure. I feasted on her like a starving man. Her hips bucked against me desperate for more and I wanted to give her so much more. I held her hips down, needing more of her taste. Ravens fingers tangled in my hair as she moaned my name. That was like music to my ears, I needed to hear it again. I pressed my tongue harder against her clit before forcing two fingers into her heat. She moaned louder, her grip on my hair getting tighter. 

I curled my fingers against her g-spot knowing I'd be making her cum in record time, but I needed it. All she could do was writhe against me and moan my name. My fingers were completely drenched with her juices as well as my chin. She tasted heavenly. If I could feast on her forevermore I would. I could feel her start to tighten around me meaning she was close. Finally, she reached her climax, all but screaming my name as she clenched around my fingers. I continued working her through it, groaning hungrily against her. Finally, I pulled away, sucking my fingers clean.

I kissed my way back up to her lips, letting her taste herself on my tongue. She moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around me.   
“Please Loki, I need more. I need you,” she breathed.   
She reached between us and grabbed my clothed erection. I growled, bucking into her hand. I was aching to fill her, my cock throbbing at her touch. I used my magic once more to quickly undress myself. Raven was already grabbing my length, trying to force me into her.   
“So greedy for me,” I chuckled.  
“Please,” She begged. 

I slowly pushed into her, both of us moaning with every inch she took. I paused, getting myself together before starting a hard, punishing pace.   
“Such a sweet little cunt, it was made for me,” I growled against her neck.   
She could only moan in response as she clung to me, her legs wrapping around my waist to force me deeper. Fuck, she really was perfect in every way. Raven clawed at my back, her own arching which pressed her closer to me.   
“Mine,” I stated, “say it. Tell me who you belong too.”  
Raven moaned my name in response, giving me the answer, I needed. Mine and I was never going to let her go ever again. My queen, my wife. _Mine._

My pace sped up, the sound of skin on skin filling the room as well as our various moans and groans. I didn’t want this moment to end but I could already feel my orgasm building. Raven was also getting tighter once more. I reached between us, finding her clit again. I could only imagine how red my back would look once she was done digging her nails into me. But it would be worth it. I nipped at her neck, but not hard enough to leave marks. This had to remain a dream for her. She couldn’t know I’d been here. Raven moaned my name over and over like a prayer as she reached her second climax. Her walls milked my cock, throwing me into my own orgasm. I cursed aloud, filling her with my seed. 

Raven continued to cling to me as if she were afraid to let me go. I had to leave, even if I did want to stay. I managed to untangle myself from her limbs, giving her a soft kiss. I redressed myself before helping her back into her panties and pulling her shirt back into its original place. Raven reached out for me, lacing her fingers with mine.   
“Don’t go. Please. I miss you so much,” she pleaded.   
I swallowed hard, fighting the sadness that stabbed at my heart. Do not show her how weak she makes you.   
I leaned down, giving her one final kiss, “I’ll return to you soon my love, I promise.”


End file.
